


【主旻×你 R18】夜夜夜夜

by RinKiyoshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKiyoshi/pseuds/RinKiyoshi
Summary: 一夜四次 无脑开车 肾虚警告2018年jumin生贺





	【主旻×你 R18】夜夜夜夜

**Author's Note:**

> 一夜四次 无脑开车 肾虚警告  
> 2018年jumin生贺

房间里氤氲着情欲的气息。  
你精心为今晚准备的小礼裙被褪下，只堪堪披在身上，圆润的乳/房暴露在微凉的空气中，白得有些晃眼；双腿被身上的男人打开来，花/核在炙热的指尖按揉间微微颤抖，伴着不断涌动着流出的蜜/液，搅动出一阵阵令人面红耳赤的水声。  
韩主旻颀长的身躯虚压在你身上，湿热的舌缠住了你的难解难分，将这个长得令你窒息的吻演绎得越来越深。你只好勉强靠着身后冰冷的镜子，若不是他圈在你腰间的手臂护着你，你根本难以在他猛烈的攻势下维持斜坐在梳妆台上的姿势。  
“唔…”你挣扎在主旻绵长的吻之间，想要让他慢点但又无从开口，只能从微湿的眼睛里映出细碎的灯光和他墨黑的发丝。良久，他终于直起身子，薄唇上沾染着你殷红的唇彩，混合着彼此的津/液在他嘴角晕开；和你衣衫不整门户大开的样子比起来，他身上的衬衣还笔挺得一丝皱褶也没有，直白的视线毫不遮掩地在你身上流连，像是最优雅的猎人欣赏着即将到手的猎物。

毕竟这是他的生日，你早就做好了把自己当做礼物被他吃干抹净的准备，不过你到底还是低估了猫耳和高开叉紧身小礼裙对主旻的杀伤力——又或者说你只是低估了你自己对他的杀伤力。两个人的烛光晚餐过后，你按照计划好的跟他说回房间去拿礼物，在房里换好一身的服装，然后趴到床上等他进来拆礼物就大功告成了。  
不过正所谓“计划赶不上变化”，当主旻真的心急火燎地打开房门时，你才刚好从梳妆台边站起来。接下来发生的事，嗯，也算是顺其自然。

手指上沾连着的你的蜜/液在空中很快断裂，滴落在光洁的实木地板上。主旻从旁边拿起那支包装精致的润/滑/液，在指尖挤上一点，再次探入你湿热的小/穴内。浓稠的液体有些凉，你的小/穴不由得缩了缩，摩擦在甬/壁上的润/滑/液似乎发出了轻微的“咯吱”声，主旻的两根手指丝毫不费劲，便得以顺利地完全深入。  
“哈…”空虚的小/穴没有得到渴望中那饱满的填充，你的身体不满地扭动了一下。  
“如果不舒服的话，”主旻温柔地为你挽起散在脸侧的长发，“告诉我。”  
“唔…很…很舒服…”你蹭了蹭他温暖的手掌，满心想着的却是他完全占有你的情景。  
主旻的手指在你体内灵活地转动着，指腹轻轻按压在你柔软的甬/壁上，藏在软肉里的那一个突出的小点被挑弄着，一阵阵令人头晕的酥麻感从下体沿着脊背直窜大脑。直到你带着哀求的声音无意识地发出“想要”的呻吟，他才将你扶坐起来，将早已鼓胀的那团炙热隔着西裤的布料紧紧贴在你湿淋淋的穴/口外。

似乎是觉察到你的迫不及待，他索性不再吊着你的心思，肉/刃带着滚烫的热度利落果断地将你由下至上彻底贯穿。小/穴终于被满满地撑了开来，你在他怀里不禁轻轻哼叹了一声，双手抱住他的脖子往他那边挪了挪，好让自己将他完全吞没。也许是你里面太过舒服，主旻在你颈间长长地舒出一口气，才开始慢慢地在你身上律动起来。  
黏湿的润滑液在你紧密的甬/道壁和他的肉/棒摩擦间发出“咕吱咕吱”搅动的水声，加之你怎么也流不尽的清/液，下体紧紧地绞合的连接处不用看也知道肯定是湿淋淋的水光一片，甚至连你的大腿根部也被溅上了斑点液体。你也不知道他为什么突然给你用上了润滑液，毕竟你和他都很清楚你的身体在他手上从来不需要多少挑逗，便会立即变得易感而淫乱；直到你在迷乱中瞟到包装上“女性快感增强”几个字，脸上顿时烧了起来，忍不住在他肩上捶了一下：“韩主旻…！你又……哈啊……”  
只可惜你的力气对他来说本来就不值一提，更别提现在你被他操弄得浑身瘫软，这一拳只像是增加情趣的小插曲。他看着你，唇角微勾，下身狠狠地往里一撞就堵住了你的后半句。他轻捧着你的脸，迫使你看着他，身下抽插的频率也逐渐变得快了起来，你原本梳整好的长发被他散乱，随着他的动作轻轻地扫过你的腰窝，一阵瘙痒。  
“亲爱的精心给我准备的礼物，我不好好拆开，岂不是辜负了你的心意…”他慢慢凑近，轻轻咬着你的耳垂，低沉的声音带着笑意。

你无法再接话，一方面是因为他越来越快的顶弄让你脑中一片空白，嘴中除了断续的呻吟吐不出任何字节。  
“哈啊…啊…！”  
主旻扶住了你的腰，胯部向着你深处地那一点准而狠地顶撞过去。最后一次的剧烈冲刺顺利将你送上了快感的顶峰，身体不受控制地一紧，极致的刺激下你的手胡乱地往旁边滑去，无意中将你梳妆台面上的一排护肤品和化妆品都碰落到地面上。  
“啊…”你赶忙歪了歪头看向地上的一片狼藉，他刚好凑上来的唇落在了你柔软的脸上，“我超喜欢的眼影！费了好大劲才买到的…”  
他似乎有些不满，手指轻轻扳过你的下巴。你还没有从突如其来的意外中反应过来，只感觉他潮湿的唇蜻蜓点水一般贴上你的，舌尖相当不安分地掠过你的唇珠，加之下身还没有丝毫退出的意思，你突然感觉情况有些不对。

“再买。”主旻可没有时间怜惜你的收藏品。他手上一用劲便把你从梳妆台上抱了起来，衬衣略显粗糙的布料无意擦过你高潮过后敏感的皮肤，埋在你体内的根/茎虽然疲软了下来，但还是相当有存在感地往里拱了拱，惹出你一阵微弱的嘤咛。  
一阵天旋地转，富有弹性的床垫上下弹动着，你的身体陷在了柔软的被褥里，凉丝丝的触感渗入你的皮肤。下一秒，他的阴影笼罩了过来，手掌抚过你的小臂，将你的手完全握住了，然后俯下身来与你接吻，舌尖灵活地钻进你的唇齿之间，与你温柔交缠。

“主…主旻？”你在他辗转的吻之间唤着他的名字，他却像是没有听到一样，手沿着你身上凹凸的曲线向下滑去，一把将你身上仅剩的遮蔽衣物扯到了一旁。微凉的空气拂过你裸露的胸口和脆弱的肚子，有些刺刺的。你有些不安地扭动着身体，忍不住想要贴近他，感受他有温度的皮肤；带着一丝急切，你的手开始胡乱地去解他衬衣的扣子，可是越急反倒怎么也解不开。  
“别急…”他一手止住了你的动作，半撑起身体，修长的手指一颗一颗慢悠悠地将扣子挑开，灰色的眸子直看向你的眼底，明明不带任何情色，却让你无端地想要害羞闪躲。终于煎熬地等他把衬衣解开，露出壮实的胸膛，你干脆地伸出手去帮他扒掉衣服扔到一旁，迫不及待地仰起身子想要够到他的唇，他却坏心眼地侧过脸去，低下头埋在你的颈间吮吻着你娇嫩的皮肤。他湿润的唇舌实在太过柔软，你忍不住抬起手来轻抚着他墨黑的发丝；他的舌尖划过你的锁骨，一路在你身上留下深深浅浅的红痕，往下移去。

“唔…好舒服…主旻…”你迅速沦陷在他温柔的攻势下，立刻就弃械投降，仿佛被抚摸得舒服的小猫咪，乖巧地向他暴露出了你最脆弱的部分。他的唇含住了你胸前挺立的乳/珠，舌尖反复舔抚过敏感得充血发红的顶端，当作是对你情不自禁轻吟的回应；一手覆上你另一边被冷落的柔软，有些粗糙的掌心搓揉过你浑圆的形状，莹白的乳/肉在他手里满得几乎握不住，指尖碾过乳/房上的每一寸，直到你的皮肤上浮出发红的指印，他的唇才终于向下吻去，舌尖打着圈儿舔舐着你起伏的小腹，只差一寸就要再次到达你身体最隐秘的地方。  
“亲爱的…腿抬高一点。”他的手滑向你大腿的下侧，轻轻抬了抬。你依着他将大腿举成90度的直角，而他身体稍微往下挪了一点，刚好把你的腿架在了肩上，只要一低头，你完全打开的花/穴便毫无遮掩地暴露在他眼前。  
他双手扶住你的腰，偏过头在你大腿内侧吻下一个淡淡红印，意图明显。  
“主旻…不要…唔啊…”话音未落，他的唇已经贴上了你水光淋漓的穴/口，湿热的舌尖翻起两侧敏感得泛起粉红的软肉，往小/穴里探去。  
对比起粗壮的根/茎，他柔软的舌尖显得异常温柔，灵活地在甬/道里转动反侧，挑起粉嫩的软肉来细细吮吸着。你只觉得下体一湿，更多的清/液一股一股地往外涌去，却又被他尽数舔舐干净。  
“唔…啊…”你舒服得轻轻绷着身子，手不自觉地抓紧了身侧的床单。  
“亲爱的…流得好多。”你只听到他低声说了句什么，然后从你腿间抬起头来，唇角还沾连着些许你粘稠的清/液，随着他的动作拉出一根长长的银丝，闪闪发亮。  
“想…要…”你已经失去了思考的能力，看着他复又挺起身子半撑在你上方，跨间的小主旻已经悄悄地抬起了头，忍不住屈起膝盖去轻轻蹭了蹭。  
他闷哼一声，大手握住你的腿往旁边拉开。“想要什么？”他俯下身来，下身硬挺的巨/物正好抵在你的穴/口外，手上却温柔地抚过你的侧脸，温热的鼻息喷薄在你的耳侧，“嗯？”  
“想要…你…”你咬着唇，脸上红得要滴血。他仍没有进一步动作，嘴唇在你颈间来回地蹭着，发丝轻轻扫过你的下巴。  
“想要你…唔…进来…主旻，呜…”你紧闭眼睛，咬着牙也只能说到这种程度，反倒是显得你可怜兮兮，被欺负得厉害。  
主旻也知道不能将你逼得太紧。他在你耳边轻笑一声，嘴唇含住你的耳垂细细吮吸着，像是温柔的抚慰，“好。”

你听见他低沉的声音应着你，而下一秒，他就已经挺身进入了你的身体。“哈…啊…”沉重的撞击逼出你一阵呻吟，湿润的小/穴吃力地吞入这来势迅猛的巨/物，盈满的清/液顿时溢出穴/口，打湿了你们交合处的毛发。粗壮的根/茎在你湿热的甬/壁紧紧包裹下似乎又涨了一圈，龟/头高昂着往你小/穴深处挤去。  
“主旻…呜…好深…”你仰着头，他的脸背着光看得不甚清楚，似乎轻轻皱着眉，嘴角还染着一点你的清/液，在房间昏暗的灯光里闪着光。你抬起手去轻轻碰了碰，指尖上果然触到了一片黏滑。他立刻伸出舌尖来舔舐着你的指腹，似乎一束细细的电流传来，窜遍你的全身。  
“主旻…”你的手擦过他的耳侧，抚上他微翘的发尾轻轻搓揉，他终于如你所愿低下头来吻住了你的唇，你仿佛久旱一般吮吸着他潮湿的唇舌，他唇角上留下的清/液连同他舌尖的津/液全都被你带入嘴中，一股浓稠在你口腔里化开。

“嗯…”他在你们辗转舔吮的唇之间含糊地应着，身下的动作竟然出乎意料地温柔。不像上一次那样猛烈，他精瘦的腰缓慢地前后摆动着，将越来越硬挺的根/茎整根抽送出来，再重重地顶入最深处。在离你咫尺的地方，他的喘息越来越沉重，不知不觉中他放开了你的微肿的唇瓣，炽热的气息在你微张的嘴中散开。  
“唔…主旻…快点…快点…哈啊…”你的声音发着颤，柔得几乎能滴出水——甚至连你也不知道自己居然可以发出这样的声音来。他看着你，眸子里似乎闪过一点危险的光。

你很确定，主旻刚刚一定是忍得难受。  
他抓过你的手举放到你头顶上，宽厚的手掌把你的手腕禁锢住，让你退无可退地面对他将自己完全打开。你只觉得身上一热，他的胸膛已经压了上来，另一只手紧紧地圈住你的腰不让你乱动，下身的抽插像是密密麻麻的雨点一样向你袭来。  
“哈…哈啊…”你的呼吸不由自主地随着他猛烈的顶撞变得急促，他越来越快的动作让你差点要背过气去。他沉重的身体压住你的大腿，柔软的身体几乎被他对折起来，双腿在空中无力地晃动着，被撑开的穴/口迎合着他的肉/棒不断地吞吞吐吐，翻出一层层白沫。你的手腕在他无意识加重的力度下被按压出一道深深的红痕，皮肤被他掌心炙热的温度灼得发烫，却无从挣脱。  
已经经历过一次高潮的的身体变得敏感无比，你用力地攀着主旻的背，急促的喘息从微张的唇里不断冒出，眼看就要再次到达顶峰。主旻被你断断续续的呻吟搅得心浮气躁，呼吸沉重了起来，肉/棒的顶弄也逐渐变得又狠又重。“亲爱的…要去了吗？”他看着你紧皱眉头，牙齿咬得嘴唇发白，心里却不由得想把你欺负得更凶。  
“唔…我要…嗯…哈啊…”你一放松牙关，呻吟声便源源不绝地漏了出来，根本没法组成一个完整的句子。他盯着你发红的脸，呼吸有些紊乱，他想要进入你更深的深处，想要更加彻底地占有你，想要让你的身体由内而外只沾满他的味道。  
“MC…”他情不自禁地唤出你的名字，胯下突然一顿，然后狠狠地往你身体里撞去。  
“哈…哈啊…！”无上的快感卷遍了你的全身，你仰起头来急急地喘着气，露出了流畅的脖子曲线。主旻粗重的气息落在你的皮肤上，他忍不住低下头在你脖子上轻轻咬了一口。

 

“呜啊…主旻别咬…”你皱了皱眉，软糯糯的声音带着撒娇的意味。“嗯…”主旻顺从地应了一声，改用舌尖轻轻地为你舔舐着牙齿咬过的地方。身下被抽离的瞬间竟有些空虚，你不由得往主旻怀里缩了缩。  
“亲爱的这是还想要吗？”他在你耳边边轻声笑着，边低声说道。你被他直白过头的问题噎了噎，明明腰间已经有些酸胀起来，这时你竟然没法给出一个明确的拒绝答案。  
“我…”你红着脸支吾了半晌，最后索性把头埋在他胸膛前不作声了。  
“嗯…我知道了。”他说着将你松开了坐起身来。突然脱离了他温暖的怀抱，你的身体顿时被凉意侵袭。你有些着急地起身，寻思着应该如何开口，他却已经回身过来，手里似乎还握着什么东西：“亲爱的，我给你准备了礼物。”  
“……可是今天不是你的生日吗？”你顿了顿，看着他向你慢慢靠近，有些困惑。  
“回礼。”他的回答相当简短，手掌突然向你身下探去拉开你的大腿，露出刚被操干完的小/穴——果然还湿得一塌糊涂。  
你被他的动作吓了一跳，身体一下子失去了平衡歪倒，还没来得及作出挣扎，他修长的手指就已经把一个小硬物送进了你的甬/道内，视线扫过你身上密密麻麻的红痕，暧昧不明。  
“别怕，”他似乎看出了你的不安，“根据我的了解，这应该是很舒服的。”

……韩理事你平时到底都在了解些什么啊？！你在心里疯狂地吐槽。他在某些方面总是出乎你意料地大胆而强势，你只能眼睁睁地看着他“咔哒”一声打开了手上遥控器的开关。  
“哈啊…”一股震感从你的下腹传来，受到刺激的小/穴立刻将小小的异物吸住，收缩着把它慢慢吞入甬/道深处。力度十足的跳/蛋震动卸掉了你浑身的力气，你只能顺势躺倒在床上，突兀的异物感让你不由得夹紧了大腿轻轻摩擦着，手指扯过旁边的被子把它揉皱成团，身体像是离了水的鱼儿一样无助地扭动着。  
“呜唔…主旻…”你一边微弱地唤着他，一边向他伸出手去。他立刻牵了过来，握在掌心里温柔摩挲着，然后放到唇边轻轻一吻：“我在…我最亲爱的公主。”  
随即，他身体也探了过来，浓重的阴影笼罩在你的身上——他可舍不得把他的公主冷落太久。他把你的手贴在了胸膛前，一阵有力而急促的心跳从你掌心传来，彰显着他面对你是怎样难以自禁地情动；他低下头来，薄唇先是温柔地压在你的唇上，半是诱哄般骗你打开唇瓣，然后舌尖立刻狡猾地钻进了你的嘴里，等你意识到他的陷阱，他早已经霸道地卷住了你的舌来吮吸着，急切的亲吻甚至让你呼吸都困难了起来。

“亲爱的…可以帮我吗？”半晌，他离开你被吻得水光淫靡的嘴唇，声音暗哑。

 

他仰面靠在床头，露出的小腹线条平坦而结实，两腿间的根/茎已经微微抬起头来，顶端圆润透着水的光泽，看起来美味得很；铃/口挂着一抹白浊的液体，沿着柱身正要往下流：毫无疑问是刚刚两次淋漓尽致的情爱留下的痕迹。

以前你并不知道其实你内心深处存有这样的渴望，直到现在你看着他肉粉色的柔软棒身，竟然克制不住地食指大动。你轻轻握住他的根部，毛发的触感有些硬，又有些湿；你俯下身去，舌头顺着粗壮柱身的纹路往上舔去，继而张嘴含住了他饱满的龟/头，舌尖绕着铃/口一转，把属于他的味道全部吞入喉中。  
他小腹的起伏变得明显起来，手指穿过你的发丝，按在了你的发顶上。他的肉/棒在你嘴中又涨大了一圈，跳动的青筋仿佛冒着热气，你的额前沁出一片细细的汗珠，嘴巴勉强地将他的巨/物吞入，舌尖细致地描过柱身的纹路，不时轻轻地吮吸着，发出细微的“呲溜”水声，仿佛是在品尝什么绝世的美味。  
你听见他在你头顶传来一阵隐忍的低叹。似乎不满意你的表现，他按住你发顶的手掌突然加了力度，你不得不费力地将他整根吞入，硬挺的顶端已经抵在你喉咙深处，但还是没法完整地吞没，你只好手圈住根部慢慢套弄着，嘴巴模仿着抽插的动作把他的庞然巨物吞入吐出。

嘴中的肉/棒在你的套弄下变得越来越硬，饱涨得你几乎没法含住，但小/穴里跳动的物件仍让你无法忽视，即便将大腿夹紧也无法缓解你的呼吸不畅和头脑混乱。你稍微抬起眼来，发虚的视线中映入主旻的脸，有些发红，眼神涣散着，薄唇抿成了线，似乎连眼角都泛着些许微红。  
原来韩理事也会露出这样可爱的表情啊…  
你心里不由得冒出些许无端的成就感，虎牙尖轻轻划过他圆润透亮的龟/头，暗自表达着自己的洋洋得意。  
“唔…”主旻立刻吃痛地闷哼了一声。难道是不小心用力过头了？你抬起头去，正好撞见他直直地看着你，像是一眼看穿了你的心思，不禁有些心虚；他却没有说话，修长的手指拿着遥控器轻轻一推，顿时小/穴里的震动成倍地传来，甚至发出了轻微的“嗡嗡”声，你跪着的膝盖一软，几乎要栽倒。

果然被看穿了……  
你的嘴里被他涨大的巨/物塞得满满的，只能偶尔漏出一两个含糊的呻吟的音节。小/穴里那个小巧的椭圆物体一刻也不肯放过你，震动着似乎又被你流着淫/水的小/穴吸进去几分，花/核被跳弄得发涨，被填满的嘴里又不能出声，你只能本能地拼命夹紧了大腿，却又更加加剧了在你身体里跳动的物件摩擦在你柔软、潮湿的甬/壁上，这样徒劳地缓解着即将决堤的欲望，你难受得眼角几乎要闪出泪来。

逐渐地，甬/道里的震动令你的身体越发空虚起来，小/穴早已淫/水横流，渴望着被狠狠地操干，你的臀部不由得越翘越高。嘴里的肉/棒美味得让你浑身发抖——你从未如此想要它，不是在你满含着津/液的嘴里，而是狠狠地撞入你的身体，不顾一切地冲刺直到你哭喊着停下，直到把你填满再无空隙。

快要…坏掉了吧……  
腮帮子逐渐酸痛起来，嘴巴也变得麻木，你停下动作，好不容易才将他整根吐出，一根银丝从你嘴角连出，另一头沾在他饱满的龟/头上，充斥着情欲的味道。跳/蛋的震度不知道什么时候已经被他调到最大，你身体晃了晃，跪在床垫上的双膝微分，已经承受过两次高潮的小/穴在不断的震动刺激下只能不受控制地一下一下收缩着，清/液一滴接一滴地滴落在你身下雪白的被褥上，晕出一个小小的、不规则的圆。  
“主旻…我…我要不行了…”你的声音不自觉地染上了颤抖的哭腔，软绵绵地带着哀求，双手撑在他腿间，白皙的乳/房上由于过分兴奋而泛着粉红色，闪动的长睫被泪湿，像一只可怜的小猫，乞求着主人迟迟不来的宠爱。

 

眼前是怎样一幅春光旖旎的景象，主旻不知道该如何描述。面对着可爱的妻子红着眼圈向他哀哀地索求，浑身升腾起的热将他所谓的理智全部蒸发。他伸手用力地将你拉过去抱在怀里，一个翻身就把你压在了身下。亲密无间的触碰令你浑身发着颤，连轻轻的耳鬓厮磨也是一种折磨。他急切地吻住你，舌尖与你激烈地交换着津/液，手指探向你的身下，毫不留情地插入你淫/水泛滥的小/穴里把跳/蛋拖扯出来，不等你松一口气，被你津/液润湿的巨/物已经捣进了你开拓到极致的小/穴里，巨大的快感令你忍不住哭叫出声，浑身上下都叫嚣着想要更多，疲软的双腿吃力地环住他精瘦的腰，近乎讨好地向他打开全部，迎接他迟来但疯狂的用力抽/插。  
也许是身体被玩弄得过度，两分钟不到，你已经抓紧了身旁的床单，抽泣着到达高潮。身下有一瞬失去了控制，紧接着仿佛有失禁的感觉传来，一股透明的液体从你的下体喷射出来，溅湿在主旻紧实的小腹上，沿着他分明的肌肉线条缓缓往下淌去。他愣了愣神，突然像是意识到发生了什么。

“亲爱的…你高潮得太厉害了…”  
他似乎低声说了些什么，但你听不清楚：你的五感已经被高潮的快意全面侵袭，脸上发烧得厉害，潮/吹的后劲让你浑身发软，你只能羞耻地紧紧咬住嘴唇：什么时候自己的身体被开发到这样淫/荡的地步？你也说不清楚。  
“亲爱的…抱歉…是你太可爱了，我没法这么轻易地放过你…”  
他在你身上继续慢慢地律/动起来，硬挺的巨/物在小/穴里一路高昂着，远远没有疲软的迹象。过度的兴奋让你脑子一片空白，思考不能，模糊中他似乎俯下了身子来向你索吻，你本能地回应着，反而更加大胆地伸出舌尖去与他激烈纠缠，偶尔漏出的嘤咛也通通消散在两人的唇齿之间，隐没在交合的淫靡水声里，但却能准确地越发激起他高涨的情欲，对你身体的深处发起一次又一次猛烈的进击。  
“哈…啊……主旻……”难道是因为你过快的泻去而显得他的进攻如此漫长吗？明明已经这样剧烈地高潮过一次，小/穴依然不知羞耻地紧紧咬合住他的肉/棒，吞吐出一股接一股滑腻的清/液，“快…快点…呜…”被顶弄得几乎昏厥，你仍无意识地索求更多，仿佛被送上了万米高空，身处缺氧边缘，你还是渴求着登上更高的巅峰。

主旻果然顺着你加快了抽/插的速度，饱涨的阴/囊飞速地拍打在你的臀肉上，清晰响亮的“啪啪”声在略显空旷的房间让人特别脸红耳赤。他把你紧紧地锁在怀里，才勉强地没让你的身体在他越发有力的顶弄下被撞歪，一手护住你的头顶，免得你撞到坚硬的床头板上去。

今晚这场疯狂的放纵由何而起……你挣扎在意识模糊的边缘，被快感占据的大脑还能支离破碎地思考。  
至少你知道他平时是不会这样纵欲的。那也许是跟生日有关系…就像小孩子在生日都会特别兴奋一样…不对。你突然想起，上星期他刚结束了大半个月的公差回来，一进门就急着把你抱回卧室，但刚好碰上了你的月事，他才无可奈何地罢休……如果是这样的话，那么加起来就刚好是……

一个月啊……  
你突然感受到了他的难耐，同时这晚的春光也显得不那么突如其来了。  
“在想什么？”他敏锐地觉察出你的恍惚，手在你腰上轻轻一掐，胯下突然重重地向小/穴深处撞去，硬挺的茎/头看似不经意间擦过你红涨的内壁，你马上吸着气呻吟出声，脑子里再也无法腾出空间思考任何事情，只能被他完全占据。  
越来越快的抽/插让他章法有些混乱，看来刚刚香艳的场景确实是刺激不小，他不顾节奏的冲刺令你的呼吸也凌乱起来，你的身体被他撞歪成一个斜斜的角度，身下的床单被你们揉得翻起了边角。他紧紧握住你的手，与你十指相扣，随着抽/插得越发用力，他握住你也越来越紧，直至你们的指尖都泛起了白色，他重重地喘息着，肉/棒被他几乎整根抽出，没有丝毫停留又直接撞入你小/穴深处，立刻几道温热的液体离弦一样顺势射/进你穴/道内。紧接着几次重而深的抽/插，那专属于他的味道总算全部释放在了你的身体里。

 

保持着压在你身上的姿势，主旻将凌乱的呼吸调整回来，伸手为你拨开额前的碎发，在上面温柔地印上了一个吻。腰上的酸软这才一点一点翻涌上来，两腿间全是湿腻的液体，至于床上不用看也知道肯定是淫乱的一片狼藉。你暗自叹了口气，即使今晚自己是由着他为所欲为，可未免也太过分了点，别说是吃干抹净了，这简直是被吃得连骨头渣子都不剩。  
“我抱你去洗澡。”他似乎并没有看出你内心的弯弯九九，看你有些疲累的样子，便一把将你打横抱起来。放在平时你肯定会抗议一番这种把你当做小动物的做法，不过现在你确实是累得一动也不想动，费脚力的事情有人代劳自然是更好。你们的卧室里自带的卫浴也很宽敞，最靠里的圆形瓷白浴缸嵌在黑色的大理石里，size大得足够容纳两个人在里面伸展手脚，透过旁边占据了大半面墙的玻璃窗，最顶层的风景尽收眼底。  
当初因为你搬进来而重新装修的浴室，他肯定没安好心。你一直这么怀疑。

他把你放在一旁的软凳上，顺手给你披上厚厚的浴巾，然后才打开卫浴的水龙头开始调试水温。浴室里一直燃点着的香薰让你有些昏昏欲睡，不知道过了过久，被情欲烫热的身体逐渐冷却，主旻的声音让你突然清醒了过来：“别在这儿睡，会着凉的。”你微微睁开眼睛，他的气息已经笼罩过来，有力的手臂再次把你从浴巾里抱出来。

浴室里萦绕着薄薄的白色水汽，热水没过你的皮肤有些发刺。“烫吗？”主旻长腿一跨，也坐进了浴缸里。你只摇摇头当作回答，太过舒适的温度让你的眼皮直打架，你没忍住打出一个长长的哈欠，身体往下滑了滑，脑袋靠在浴缸的边沿上，发尾被打湿紧贴在胸前，你也顾不上了。  
“亲爱的……”主旻拉了拉你的胳膊，语气有点无奈，“别在这儿睡。”  
“嗯好…”你嘴上胡乱地敷衍着，微阖的眼睛却舍不得睁开。  
对面的人几不可闻地叹了口气，紧接着是一阵水波荡起的声音，本来就满上边沿的热水漫出浴缸，“哗啦啦”地洒到地面上。你以为主旻要由你去了，正准备找个更舒服的位置靠好，身体却突然被抱坐起来。  
“…！”你急忙睁开眼睛，主旻沾着水珠的胸膛就近在眼前。你的身体被他凌空抱起，最后稳稳地放在缸沿上，光滑的大理石渗出丝丝凉意。  
“我知道你很累，不过，”他单膝跪在浴缸里，轻轻抬起你的胳膊，抹着沐浴乳的手掌覆了上去，“可以先让我帮你洗完澡吗？”  
……虽然好像并没有别的选择。他视线与你刚好齐平，认真的直视让你无处可避，只好低声地应了“嗯”。他果然开始帮你细细地擦洗着身子，掌心泛出的泡沫很快就遍布了你身体上每一寸皮肤。从你的角度看去，主旻低垂着眼，神情专注，额前一绺一绺的湿发在鼻梁上打下阴影，随着他细致的动作微微晃动。

你突然想起你们初遇时，他在床边为你念书的样子，骨节分明的手指翻过书页，昏黄的台灯灯光在他的脸上划下明暗的分界线；他低沉平稳的声音安抚着你当时被未知扰动的心境，厚厚的书本合上时你逐渐模糊的意识会有瞬间回笼，他为你掖好被子、轻声向你道晚安的情景是你沉入梦乡前最温柔的抚慰。  
——回想过来他一直在照顾你，尽管他对亲密关系陌生而生涩，有些笨拙又过于直接，但对于你，他总是毫无保留，不管是在言语上还是行动上。

思绪游离间他突然靠了过来，手掌绕到后面为你搓揉着后背。你的鼻尖刚好虚靠在他肩膀上，他的身体似乎还散发着晚餐时喝的红酒淡淡的香气，萦绕不止。  
他明明只是在专心地帮你洗澡，手上的动作毫无挑逗之意，甚至刻意避开了你的敏感点，此刻你却突然心跳如鼓。当他从你身前退开的时候，一瞬间你们四目相对，咫尺之间鼻息缠绕，你忍不住凑上前去，与他交换了一个短而浅的吻。

主旻看着你的眼里闪过惊讶和疑惑。“我以为你已经累了，亲爱的。”他说道，眸色渐深。  
“…其实也没有很……”你的声音不自觉地低了下去，他抚过你皮肤的指尖正在一点一点变得炙热，湿滑的沐浴液像水蛇一样游过，发出细微的“咯吱咯吱”的声音。他的眼睛在热气的升腾里似乎蒙上了一层水光，使纯粹的灰添上了无尽的深邃，变成能将你吸入占有、让你生命静止的深渊。  
你的呼吸不禁凌乱了起来。

“卧室里有点乱，”毫无预兆地，他突然开口，伸手拎起浴缸旁的话筒，“不能让我的妻子睡在乱七八糟的床上。”  
嗯？  
猝不及防的话题转换令你愣了愣神，呆呆地看着他按下内线，很快那边就传来了女仆的声音：“韩理事。”  
这都…什么跟什么啊。你知道现在自己脸上的表情一定五彩纷呈，因为主旻看着你的眼神正充满了玩味：“请立刻进来收拾一下主卧。”说着他的手掌在你腰间来回地轻揉着，看着你逐渐变得不自在的神情，又多此一举地补充了一句：“除了浴室。”

啊…居然要让女仆来收拾这么羞耻的残局吗？你脸上忍不住一阵发烧，刚要抗议，他宽厚的手掌却已经不安分地游走到了你最隐秘的地方，沐浴液打湿了茂密的丛林，泛出白色的泡沫。经历过三场激战的身体敏感到了极点，他不怀好意的试探让你的膝盖忍不住微微打起颤来，被过分逗弄的乳/珠更是立刻颤巍巍地硬立了起来。主旻意味深长地看了你一眼，手上却没有进一步的行动，反而退开了来。  
“好的，韩理事。”女仆似乎并没有觉察出什么，话筒那边传来了挂断的声音。你想要舒一口气，却突然想起，如果女仆要进卧室收拾的话，那…

“如果亲爱的还不累，那么，”可惜主旻不会留给你思考的时间。他圈住你的腰，将你轻轻带回水里，“可以做的事还有很多。”  
肉体激起的水花立刻将你身上的细小泡沫褪去，重新被热水包围的身体毛孔舒张，你忍不住舒服地打了个哆嗦。主旻靠住缸壁，让你坐在了他身上，一手从后面穿过你早已被湿透的长发，轻轻扣住你的后脑勺，湿润的嘴唇不由分说地贴上你的，柔软的舌穿过你主动打开的牙关，细细汲取着你口腔里专属的味道，继续刚刚被你半途而弃的轻吻；另一只手带着还未尽的沐浴液为你拨开碍事的长发，覆上你胸前的那抹高耸。湿滑的沐浴液带来别样的触感，他相当满意地用力揉搓着，充血硬立的乳/珠在他手指的摩擦间一阵阵发涨，透着鲜艳的莓红，点缀在散发着清香的泡沫中央，宛如一道美味的奶油糕点。  
你逐渐渴望起他更多的触碰，不自觉地挺起身子把自己往他手里送，在他不断加深的吻里几乎化成浴缸里的一滩水，细细的嘤咛断断续续，回旋在浴室氤氲的水汽里。你正要渐入佳境，却听到外面卧室的门被推开来，紧跟着是女仆进门的声响，听脚步声…似乎还不止一个。  
真不愧是理事家里的员工啊，效率简直高得吓人。你唇舌的动作一顿，生生地把满到嘴边的嘤咛吞了回去。主旻松开你，拇指指腹擦过你的唇，像果冻一样闪动着糖浆的光泽：  
“再等一会儿，她们收拾完之后就可以带你去睡觉了，亲爱的。”

外面的女仆们似乎已经开始了工作，被褥抖动的声音夹杂着杂乱的脚步声传来，你有些紧张地听着，不过不管怎么听她们也只是在井然有序地打扫而已。韩理事见你分神，果然不满地亲了上来。  
其实你很清楚，从一开始你的选择不多，不过是怎样再次败在他怀里而已。  
不知道因为是闷热的湿度，还是香薰混合着沐浴液的香气，你觉得主旻的气息强烈得前所未有地包围着你，灯光下他裸露在水面上的肌肉缀着透明的水珠，不时地滑落留下一道水痕；他轻轻咬过你的下巴，扣住你后腰的手一用力，将你布满星点红痕的饱涨的乳/房送到他面前。他张嘴含住，牙齿尖碾过你充血的乳/珠，酥麻的快感中夹杂着一丝痛意向你袭来，你差点叫出声，急忙用手捂住了嘴。卧室里女仆们打扫化妆品的声音适时地传来，你倒吸一口气，几近窒息；身下的主旻倒是完全不受影响，灵活的舌尖卷住那颗小巧的红豆翻来覆去地吮弄，像是尝到了什么味道似的吃出了“咂咂”的水声，牙齿时不时碰过脆弱的尖端，你只能从指缝中挤出瓮瓮的声音来小声求饶：“主旻…不要…这样……”  
你很肯定他是听到了，因为他非但没有停下动作，反而变本加厉地轻咬一口，你差点闪出泪来，再也忍不住漏出一个尖而细的：“啊……！”

一瞬间外面卧室女仆们的动静停了下来。你紧紧捂住嘴，身体顿时僵住，坐在主旻身上一动也不敢动。他抬起头来，看着你的眼里笑意渐浓：“小声一点，亲爱的。她们不会听见的。”  
这肯定是报复吧？！毕竟韩理事在你身上锻炼出来的技巧可是很不错的。刚刚自己在帮他的时候的小小恶作剧……你看着他像是安慰似的轻啄你的乳/珠，不禁暗自腹诽；所幸三秒不出外面打扫的声音又响了起来，这时候是该夸这些员工们训练有素还是怎样？你心里峰回路转，脸上不禁又热了起来。  
“亲爱的似乎是已经准备好了。”他看你一眼，一手探入水下，手指钻进你隐藏在黑色丛林里的小/穴中一转，再次露出水面时，清水瞬间从他指间“哗哗”地褪去，只留下一股滑腻的液体缠在指尖，欲滴未滴。  
你这才后知后觉地发现自己已经起了反应，在水下竟然难以分清下体的湿润到底是来自体外还是体内。他手指带入的热水烫得你的小/穴一缩，你有些难受地在他身上动了动，微微硬起的小主旻蹭在你的穴/口外，也许是因为热水的原因，它比起平时似乎更烫，青筋下的搏动清晰地传来，那是比任何语言都来得更直接的“想要你”的讯息。

…算了，毕竟火是自己挑起来的，还是负责灭到底吧。  
你伸出手去在水下握住了他，纵横的青筋在你掌心里“突突”地跳动着。你半跪起身，他圆润的顶端正好抵在你微张的穴/口外，撑开两旁柔软的嫩肉蹭动着蓄势待发。你正在将它慢慢送入自己的身体，好巧不巧，外面卧室里的女仆刚好说了句什么，你一惊，腿上卸了劲直接坐了下去，肉/棒高昂着挤入你紧致的甬/道深处，荡起浴缸里的水波洒了一地。主旻扶住你的腰紧皱着眉，微张的薄唇低低地喘着气，湿漉漉的手掌迅速覆到了你的唇上，把你几乎脱口而出的呻吟堵了回去。这么一个小小的动作已经让你差点虚脱，只能趴在他的胸膛上轻喘，身体随着他有些剧烈的呼吸起伏着。他倒是很愉悦的样子，改用手指抬起你的下巴来亲吻你湿润的唇，大手在你柔软的臀上捏了一把，带着你的腰在他身上慢慢地前后律动起来。

翻动的细碎水声回荡在浴室里，不能不令人遐想。你的手撑在光洁的浴缸边沿，身体卖力地摆动着，被撑开到极致的小/穴反复地吞吐着他的肉/棒，随着动作被带入穴/内的热水令你不断颤抖。他伸手为你拨开紧贴在你脸上的湿发，不时地揉弄几下你随着越来越剧烈的动作而晃动的白花花的乳/房，看着你的眼神深如夜空，你实在无法抗拒，甚至于心甘情愿把自己的所有全部奉献给他。  
然而在水中的动作始终要吃力得多。你在不知不觉间还是慢了下来，腰间的酸痛和不断地紧张着外面的动静令你筋疲力尽。主旻紧紧地将你圈在手臂里，一声声有力的心跳从他胸膛传来，他的腰用力往上一顶，粗壮的肉/棒顿时完全没入在你身体深处。“嗯唔……”你趴在他肩上，皱眉一口咬住他的肩膀，才勉强止住了自己的呻吟，额上渗出的汗珠混着咸涩的泪水滑落，滴在他的胸膛上。  
他侧过脸亲了亲你的耳尖，看着你娇柔的身体在自己怀里微微颤抖着。到处涌动的快感无处宣泄，你只能埋在他的肩颈呜咽着呻吟，一副被欺负得可怜的样子。他有些不忍心地抱着你的肩，清了清嗓子，恢复沉稳的声音在你耳边响起：“你们可以出去了。”  
“韩理事，”外面的女仆立刻应了话，“地上还没有打扫完，木地板上的痕迹不好清理。”  
你认得这个声音，是一位年长的女仆，性格很和善，你在家里时常常和她聊天。她是不是看出来了……？想到这里你简直羞耻到想要躲在主旻怀里一辈子也不出来了。  
“没关系，”主旻立刻接上，“明天再说。”  
“好的。”外面又陆续传来杂乱的脚步声，最后是房门轻轻关上的声音，屋子里恢复了一派安静。  
“女仆们出去了，”他抱着你从水里站起身来，你身子不受控制地往下沉了沉，双臂赶忙紧紧地圈住他的脖子，大腿也只能顺势盘上了他的腰。他侧过身，将你重重地压在一旁的玻璃窗上，“你可以尽情地出声了，亲爱的。”

水珠在你身上慢慢凉透，冰冷的玻璃抵在你的蝴蝶骨上隐隐发痛，被你身体的热度晕出一圈白雾。他稳稳地托住你的臀部，将你箍在怀内，一手抓住你的手腕按在玻璃上，舌尖划过你微微颤抖的耳垂。尽管看不到窗外，但是你脑海中还是浮现出了在顶层俯瞰城市的景色，不远处的霓虹灯映进来，在他肩上镀上一层变幻的色彩。你心中没由来地害怕起来，仿佛悬空在悬崖边上，他的肉/刃一次比一次沉重地撞向你的身体，似乎下一秒你就要失去平衡跌入深渊。你不禁用力地攀住他的肩膀，小/穴不自觉紧张地收缩着，将他的肉/棒紧紧绞住。  
他顿时闷哼一声，喘息越发沉重，呼吸间的热气喷薄在你脖子上。“放松一点，亲爱的…”他的手臂将你圈紧，像是安慰你一样，“我不会松手的。”  
他的声音温柔得让你几乎忘记了他身下猛烈的进攻，而你瞬间的放松更是给了他可乘之机。疲惫不堪的小/穴被迫承受着他越来越迅猛的抽/插，只能无力地流溢出一股股黏滑的清/液，蹭在你们两人的大腿根处、沾挂在毛发上拉着丝垂进浴缸渐凉的水中，融得再也看不见。  
“哈啊…主旻…嗯…”女仆们的离去对你来说无疑是一种解放，他每一下都顶中你的某点似乎是捉弄，引着你放下矜持，叫得一声比一声放浪。也许这才是他的目的？你的呻吟对他说来说无疑是取悦和催情，他把你的身体往上抬了抬，再次发起了新一轮的进攻。你轻皱着眉，他的精力似乎还很旺盛，而你腰间已经酸得动不了，绷紧的小腿濒临在抽筋的边缘，盛满淫/液的小/穴更是被不间断的快感折磨得一塌糊涂，有那么一瞬间你几乎怀疑自己的身体都快要被他撞散架了。  
“主旻…主旻…我…真的不行了…哈啊…”你喘着气，只能虚弱地求饶，“呜…慢点…哈啊…”  
“嗯…哈…”他松开按住你手腕的手，转而紧紧抱住你的腰，声音被情欲浸染得低哑不堪，“很快…再忍一会…为我。”  
还能怎么样呢？你无处可逃。他看着你的眼里染着占有的色彩，暖热的唇为你吻去眼角溢出的泪水，然后堵住了你微张的唇，舌尖不顾一切地席卷过你口中的所有。

“唔…”你已经没有力气跟他对抗，只好放弃挣扎任他索取。他的肉/棒在你身体里逐渐变得炙热起来，似乎越发硬了起来。你不由得收紧了穴/口，湿滑的甬/道吮吸着他涨大的棒/身，发出的“咕啾咕啾”的水声在安静的浴室里尤为清晰。他紧贴着你乳/房的胸膛起伏变得剧烈，身下的冲刺越来越快地撞进你的深处，让你几乎透不过气来。  
几声闷喘从他喉咙中传出，你的视线发着虚看不清他的神情，模糊中他的唇一张一合似乎说了些什么，你突然感觉身下一股热流涌入了你的小/穴，然后又是一股，沿着你的大腿往下淌去。你的身子软得往下沉，他托住你，抽身出来，不料你小/穴里的精/液已经满得盛不住，他的根/茎刚完整地抽出，你的小/穴就像是流心一般被扯出许多白浊的液体来，有一些甚至流到了他的小腹上，色情至极。

“……”主旻看着你下身一片狼藉的样子有些失语。你有些羞耻得不敢看他——虽说他是造成这一切的罪魁祸首——忍不住抬起手来挡住了自己的眼睛。黑暗中他将你抱靠在他胸膛前，你从指缝中望去，他伸手打开了热水的水龙头，待水温适合后才将你放回到浴缸中。  
“我帮你洗一下。”他的手向你身下伸去，你连忙想要制止他：“我可以自己来…！”万一又擦枪走火可怎么办啊，你的身体已经承受不了再来一次剧烈运动了。  
但是主旻的手指已经熟练地翻开你穴/口两旁的嫩肉，伸进穴/道内轻轻一挖，便带出来一股白浊的液体。你的脸涨得通红，阻止已经来不及，只能随他细细地为你清理着，所幸你的身体已经累得激不起任何反应。

半晌，他才终于为你清理干净，而他温柔的动作让你的眼皮越来越沉重。他拿过毛巾把你身上的水珠都擦干净，再帮你穿好睡衣，这才洗干净自己的身体，披上睡衣。最后他将困倦不已的你横抱起来：“我的公主…我把你累到了。”他的声音似乎带着一些歉意。他在你额上落下一个轻轻的吻，“我带你去睡觉，亲爱的。”

陷在柔软干净的床铺里不到一分钟，你的意识已经失去了一半。主旻躺在你的身侧，被子下他的手臂环住你的腰，你的鼻腔被专属于主旻的气息充斥着，让人无比安心。他温柔地为你将被子拉好，轻声向你说了一声晚安。半睡半醒间你突然想起最重要的话还没有说，于是挣扎着睁开眼睛：

“主旻…”  
“嗯？”  
“生日快乐…”  
“谢谢亲爱…”  
“等一下…我还没说完…主旻，从今以后，我想要陪你度过每一个生日…因为你是我生命中最重要的人，遇见你是我最大的幸运…”你的声音在黑暗的卧室中轻柔似水，“我爱……”

猛然间，你想起主旻在浴室中的最后那次对你说了什么。他抱紧你的手臂、注视着你的眸子、晃动的发尖，在完全占有你的那一刻，他的声音像是潮水一样回涌入你的耳中，变得清晰无比：

“我爱你，MC。”

你顿了顿，性爱以后失控的荷尔蒙让你有些想哭。  
“我也爱你，主旻。”  
“胜过世界上任何一切。”


End file.
